Designation, Kaitlynn Jasmine Banes
by kaitlynn-the-kat890
Summary: Originally we'll be there for you. So I've been reading a lot of transformers fanfics, and usually it's, "what if Sam had a sister?" So I decided to change it up a bit, and do, what if Mikaela had a sister? Hope u enjoy! (Takes place in the first movie) Mikaela/Sam obviously, and slight OC/Jazz (more of a friendship) Rated T for language.
1. Chapter 1

Hi everyone! This is my first fic for this account, but defiantly not my first time writing one. (My old account was hacked and everything was deleted...) stupid hackers. But whatever, I got over it, and I don't even care anymore. (Lies...) but anywho, here's the story!

Disclaimer: I don't own transformers, and sadly, I don't think I ever will. I only own Kaitlynn, and I guess, Mikaela's mom!

Name: Kaitlynn Jasmine Banes

Nicknames: Katie, Jazzy

Age: same age as Mikaela (idk how old, 16? 18?)

Appearance: Very tall with, Long brown hair, and brown eyes with a blue rim on the right one.

Personality: Can be extremely shy at times but is usually loud, jumpy, and witty. (She loves sarcasm)

Backstory: hmmm CLIFFHANGER (lol fail of a cliffhanger... Just read to find out)

(Btw Kaitlynn is named after my new little sister Jasmine. Love ya jazzy!)

Kaitlynn Jasmine Banes. My new (kinda old now) permanent name. I will never forget the day that the Banes family adopted me and gave me a new home. Yeah. I was five. I bet your waiting to hear some tragic Mary Sue backstory aren't you? Well, there is none. I was adopted. Simple as that. I live in a happy family with my sister Mikaela, my adopted mom, and my... Dad. I guess we don't really live with him... He's, he's in jail. But that's a topic that I-_we_ try to stay away from.

I love my new family, but sometimes I think about how it would be different if I still lived with my biological parents. I don't remember much about them but sometimes I can remember little things, like the color of their eyes. My mothers were a bright blue, unlike my fathers, who's were a dark brown, like mine.

I don't think I'll ever see my real parents again, but I'm happy to know that my foster family is still there for me.

**Sooo, whaddya think? And no, this is not gonna be one of those 'Optimus prime is my father' stories, but like Katie thought, she never sees her parents again. Don't get me wrong, I love Optimus, but I've already attempted to write a story like that and it didn't turn out well. But, anywho, plz rate and review! Till next time!**


	2. Chapter 2

'**Ello everybody! Wazzup? Just a note, this fic takes place in the first movie, but I altered the script just a little. Hope you don't mind! Oh, and to all of my readers, Jasmine (my lil sis) says hi! Well, she can't talk yet but still, She's so adorable!**

**Disclaimer: me Kaitlynn no own transformers. Me Kaitlynn only own Kaitlynn. (Ha ha. I love Grimlock talk.)**

**And a special thanks goes out to DisneyFreak-Lover for being my first reviewer! Special thanks to you!**

"Katie!" I heard Mikaela's muffled yell.

"Yeah, Mack?"

"Get outta the shower or we're gonna be late! Trent's already on the way here!"

"Shit," I cursed quietly as I rinsed the rest of the conditioner out of my hair, and turned of the water. "I'm coming!"

As I stepped out of the shower and got dressed, I heard Mikaela yelling for me again.

"Come on Kaitlynn, he's almost here!"

Oh, man she used my full name. Kinda. That's means that it's serious.

"I'm coming okay? I'm coming!" I knew Mikaela would be furious if we were late to whatever party we were going to, so I got ready as fast as I could.

"I told you we'd be fine. I think we're early anyway." I said as we got out of Trent's car. Truck. Mini van. Whatever it is, I don't know, I don't care! But anywho, we were getting out of Trent's whatever it is. And that's when I saw it. Now, I don't know a lot cars, but I can spot a _Camaro_ from a _**mile**_ away. Sure, it was the really old 1977 model, but still, a Camaro's a Camaro. The people in the car didn't exactly surprise me though.

In the car was, Sam witwitcky, wikticky, something like that, and his weird friend, I think his name was something like...Miles.

But back to the point, Miles was being his usual idiot self and had gone and climbed a tree.

"What are you two doing here?" Trent said.

"We- we are climbing this tree." Sam stuttered

"Hey, aren't you the guy who failed at the football tryouts?"

"Heh, Me? Noo! I wasn't trying out I was just.. Doing research! Yeah."

"Research for what?"

"For, um," Sam was obviously trying to think of something.. "For my new book. It's about football players, and stuff. Oh yeah, it has mazes, coloring pages, you would like it!"

I couldn't help but laugh at that. All of the sudden, I saw Trent walking over to Sam, only to be stopped by Mikaela.

"Trent. Chill. It was just a joke."

"Oh yeah, I should chill. You should tell that to wikticky!" Trent said.

"It's actually Witwicky, but..." Sam said, but it went unheard.

"Trent! I am tired of you acting like this!" Mikaela said, beginning to walk away. "I don't think I can do this anymore, it's over!" Mikaela stormed away. She had obviously forgotten about me, but I didn't care.

"Huh." Trent said, surprised. But he got over it and snaked his arm around my waist saying, "So, now that she's gone, how 'bout you and me-"

"Ugh! Get away from me. Now." I said as I pushed him away in disgust, and run over to Mikaela. "Hey, Mack, you okay?

"Yeah, I'll be fine... Sorry about forgetting

We were well on our way, when we heard a car coming up behind us and a horn honk. I turned around to se Sam, in the car. By himself...

"Hey, I thought I could ride you guys hom- I mean, give you a ride home! To your house..."He said.

"Uh, sure!" I said. Mikaela got in the front, and I climbed into the back.

"Where's Miles, or whatever his name is?" I asked.

"Oh, uh, he decided to walk home..."

We sat in silence for a few minutes until Mikaela broke it.

"I can't believe that we're here right now."

"Oh well, you can leave if you want, it won't hurt my feeli-"

"No, no! Not like, here, with you, but like, I don't know."

"I think you mean being with Trent?"

"Yeah! That's it. Thanks Katie, you always get me. But still. My liking of guys with big arms and abs, it always gets us into situations like this."

"Oh, you like big arms, huh?" Sam said flexing his arm in front of Mikaela's face.

"Oh my god, Sam put it away _please_!" I joked, covering my eyes playfully.

"Whatever, I know you want it" Sam said to me, wiggling his eyebrows."

"Eww, stop!" I said using my five year old voice.

Once again we sat in silence until Mikaela broke it.

"So, are you new to the school?" I facepalmed. Sam had been in the same classes as us since what, third grade? It seemed like Sam read my mind.

"No, actually, we've been in the same school since elementary..."

"Whoa, do we have any classes together?"

" Yeah," I interjected. "Math, science history..."

"Sam! Sam wilkwicky! Right?" I face palmed again.

"It's Witwicky, but yes."

"Oh, sorry, I just didn't recognize you.."

"Oh it's oka-" all of the sudden the car began to break down and stall. "Dammit," Sam said as Mikaela and I got out.

"Don't worry Sam, we can fix it." I said, and Mikaela read my mind saying, "pop the hood."

After about five minutes, we were back on the road, and Sam dropped us off at home.

"Jazzy? Mack? Is that you guys?" Our mom asked.

"Yeah mom, it's us!" Mikaela said

"Oh, good! I was starting to worry about you two!"

"Why? It's not that lat-" I stopped when I saw the time. It was almost one in the morning. "Oh, I see why now." Even though it wasn't really late for us, our mom hated when we were out past twelve. It wasn't that she was over protective, she was just really worried about us all the time. But I didn't mind.

"Well, I'm going to bed, and I suggest that you two do the same." She said as she walked towards the stairs.

"Ok mom, goodnight!" We both said, almost in sync.

"Goodnight, I love both of you!"

**Whoa... Really long chapter... Whateves, hope you liked! Be sure to r and r! (It makes me happy!)**


	3. Chapter 3

***doing le daily story check* What's this? Three favorites, and three follows? (Faints)OMG OMG OMG! That's so awesome! Ok, i know it may not seem like all that, but it still means a lot to me! As you can see, I changed the name of the fanfic. I don't know, I just though it was kinda tacky, ya know? Whateves!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own transformers, just Kaitlynn, bla bla blah. You guys get the point.**

I woke up to my mom and Mikaela standing in front of me. I squealed, but it didn't exactly surprise me. They had done it before. "Ya know, there's this great new thing called knocking, it's when you walk up to a closed door and beat your hand on it repeatedl-"

"We know what knocking is Katie. We even tried it." Mikaela said "you music was so loud that we could hear it in the hallway. No wonder mom calls you jazzy." She joked. That was one of the reasons that I was called that, but the main reason was because my middle name was Jasmine. Jazzy, Jasmine, see the resemblance?

"Well maybe it's because I just have good headphones?" I said.

"Yeah ok, Jazzy." Mikaela said. I had almost forgot that my mom was still there until she said, "Well it's almost eleven thirty so you need to get out of bed and go do something."

"Don't worry mom. We've already made plans..." Mikaela said

"We have?" I asked

"Yes, we have. Now come on and get dressed."

"Mikaela Banes, what are you thinking?"

It had been about half an hour since Mikaela had surprised me by meeting up with some of our friends in front of Burger King. We were just talking when I saw Sam riding toward us on a... A pink bicycle? Then, to my surprise, and obviously Sam's the bike wheel got caught on an uneven platform in the side walk, causing him to do a weird flip.

"That, was um.. That was Awesome?" Mikaela said.

"It felt awesome..." Sam said sarcastically.

"Are you uh, are you okay?" I asked

"No I'm not okay, I'm losing my mind a little bit, being chased by my car right now." He said as he got back on the bike. "Gotta go!"

"Um Mack... We should go help him..."

"Yeah, I guess so.. See you later girls!"

"There he is," I said as I spotted Sam. He was still on the bike and he was being chased by his car. But his car was being chased by the police. The police? Oh Sam what did you do this time..

We were still trying to find Sam on Mikaela's motorcycle, (we didn't have time to get both of ours,) when we heard yelling. It almost sounded like someone was trying to tell us to move out of the way. Then, came Sam. He crashed into the motorcycle, causing me and Mikaela to fall off.

"What is your problem Sam?" Mikaela asked.

"Ok there's a monster right there, it just attacked me," He said, as a monstrous creature appeared, tearing trough the rubble and trash that surrounded it. "There it is!"

All of the sudden, Sam's car pulled up out of nowhere and the front door opened.

"Sam, what is that thing?" I asked

"Look, you have to get in the car." He said

"I don't wanna get in the car, I'm terrified of the car!" I said as Sam pushed us in. Once we were in the car, it shifted the gears, by itself, and took off, by itself.I turned back to see the metal monster transform into a police car. The same police car that we had seen earlier.

"Sam!" Mikaela and I said as the police car began to speed after us.

"Go go go go!" Sam yelled to seemingly, no one.

As the police car approached, Mikaela lost it. "We're gonna die, we're gonna die we're gonna die, we're gonna die!

"No we're not, no no n-" Sam continued to try and comfort Mikaela as I blacked out. "Kaitlynn! Kaitlynn! KAITLYNN!"

"I woke up as we were pulling into a small parking space at what looked like a warehouse. "Whoa, what happened?"

"You blacked out, probably cause of all the stress and stuff."

Then I heard a click, and looked over to see that the doors had been locked.

"We're locked in..." Mikaela said.

"The car won't start.." Sam said as he punched the wheel.

"That means we ditched the monster, right?" I asked, though I wasn't sure I wanted the answer.

All of the sudden the police car drove past our hiding place. I covered my mouth with my hands, and Mikaela and Sam began to breathe heavily. The car drove past us, but only to stop, and back up again.

**DUN DUN DUNNNNNN! Wow, is it really three in the morning? I'm not tired at all! But I do have a major headache right now. Whateves. Soo I hoped you liked this chappie, I think I'm gonna take some Tylenol and get some sleep. I might update later today. Maybe. Sooo please R and R and I'll see you guys later!**


End file.
